Someone To Die For
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: It all started with one look... a look that would change their lives forever. (LeoKarai - Title may change.)
1. The Tale Begins!

YAY! My first TMNT fic! It is based on a famous story, but I'm not going to tell you what story it is. You have to guess for yourselves.

I have to warn you, there will be some character deaths, but I'm not telling ya who's gonna get it.

Before I start, I hafta say that I have not seen a single LeoKarai fic in all of I can't be the only one to have thought of this, so if you have seen or authored another LeoKarai fic, please tell me.

(I do not own TMNT or the story this was based on.)

* * *

As Donny was watching the news something caught his attention.

"Hey guys," He called. "Come here. There's something on the news you should see."

Mikey, Leo, and Raph walked in, followed by Splinter.

"What is it Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Take a look." Donny replied.

He turned up the volume so they could all hear what the reporter was saying. "Oroku Saki will be holding a costume party at his home this Friday to celebrate Halloween. The guests include the mayor, the chief of police, and their families."

"So the Shredder's havin' a Halloween party," Said Raph. "So what?"

"He's having it at his _home_ Raph." Donny replied. "Which means, if someone wanted to find out what Shredder was planning on doing with all that alien technology…"

"Then all they'd need is a costume!" Mikey finished.

"I think you may have something there guys." Leo commented. "If we could sneak into the Shredder's place and see what he's doing with the alien tech he's been salvaging, we might be able to figure out a way to stop him."

"No." Said Splinter sternly. "It is too dangerous. I cannot allow you to-"

"But Sensei," Mikey interrupted. "We'd be in costume. We would blend into the crowd for once."

"Mikey has a point." Donny added. "The one place Shredder and his goons would ever look for us is in plain sight. And besides, there'll be too many people there the Foot to attack us."

"I'm with them," Said Raph. "This could be our chance to see what that walkin' cheese-grater is up to!"

Splinter still seemed unsure. But then, Leo spoke up. "Please Sensei; this is something we have to do. We'll be careful, I promise."

Splinter thought it over for a moment, and then made a decision. "Very well my sons. But remember, you are only there to find out what the Shredder is planning. Starting a fight will only put you in more danger."

"Don't worry Master Splinter, we'll be careful." Leo reassured.

"Alright!" Mikey shouted enthusiastically. "We're going to a party!"

Meanwhile, at the Shredder's evil lair, all of the Shredder's top lackeys had been assembled.

"I wonder why we're here." The young doctor thought out-loud.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Stockman replied in an annoyed tone. "But whatever it is, it's a waste of my time and genius!"

"Shut up!" Hun grumbled. "If the Shredder wanted to see us, then he will see us!"

Karai stood in silence, awaiting her master.

Oroku Saki soon walked in, followed by a young man in a long white coat.

Karai and the others stood at attention as their master addressed them. "I have called you all here to introduce our newest member, Scorpio." The man in the long white coat stepped up. He had medium length brown hair, dark-green eyes, and a scar on the right side of his face. A fierce dragon emblem was embroidered on the back of his coat. "Scorpio has recently arrived from Japan. He was once one of the most feared yakuza assassins in all of Tokyo, but now he has decided to swear allegiance to me."

"I would be a fool not to serve you Master Saki." Scorpio added.

"So," Said Stockman. "We have a new guy huh? Well, what can _he_ do?"

Karai looked at Scorpio, unsure of whether or not she could trust him. "I too would like to know what skills he possesses."

"Why don't we have a little match so you can see for yourself?" Said Scorpio confidently.

"Very well then." Karai drew her sword, as did Scorpio.

Karai swiftly charged at Scorpio, only to have him block her attack. He then launched an attack of his own, bringing his sword down with one hand, and unsheathing another sword in the other. Karai blocked the first sword and dodged the other, but unknowingly left herself open for a kick which sent her across the room. She regained her footing in time to raise her blade against Scorpio's, but her sword was broken and Scorpio was able to position his blades on either side of Karai's neck.

"You fought pretty well." Scorpio complemented as he moved his swords away from Karai's neck and re-sheathed them. "I guess there's more to you than just good looks."

Karai gave Scorpio an angry look. She was embarrassed to have been beaten by a newcomer.

"Well done." Said Saki. "I can see I made the right decision when I brought you here. Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare for the costume-party tomorrow night."

They all bowed and left the room. In the hall Scorpio caught up to Karai.

"Hey," He called. "I hear there's gonna be a big party tomorrow. What say we go together? You know, on a date. What do you say Cutie?"

Karai had tried to ignore him, but she couldn't take any more. "First of all, do not call me 'cutie', second of all, we may be working together to serve master Shredder, but that does not mean I have to act friendly towards you. In fact, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking to me unless absolutely necessary."

With that, she walked away. And Scorpio just chuckled.

The next day, Casey and April arrived at the lair with the costumes the guys had requested.

"Are you guys sure about this?" April asked, as Mikey tried on his clown wig. "It seems dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous," Said Raph, who was looking at his knight costume. "But it's somethin' we gotta do."

"Don't worry April," Said Donny, who had received an astronaut suit. "With these costumes, no one will recognize us."

"Well, maybe you're right." April admitted.

"Of course they're right!" Casey added. "Why would the Shredder ever think o' lookin' fer 'em in plain sight? Right Leo?" Leo wasn't around to answer. "Hey, where is he? Doesn't he wanna try on his costume?"

"I believe Leonardo is on the roof of the warehouse, preparing for tonight." Splinter explained.

Leo was on the roof. He was wondering if this was a good idea after all. They would be wearing disguises, but the Shredder was no fool. And besides that, what if something went wrong? They would be virtually trapped within the Shredder's fortress. Perhaps it _wasn't_ a good Idea.

But no, Leo knew that this had to be done… no matter what.

Leo made up his mind and returned to the lair. Tonight, he was going to crash Shredder's party!

* * *

Okay, I know this was a crappy first chapter, but things will get better next time. See you then, and be sure to review!

p.s. Does anyone know the name of that younger scientist that works for the Shredder? I forgot.


	2. The Party

Here's another chapter! a big thanks to those who reviewed. I'm so glad people like this!

Congratulations to pacphys and Tony Dimera, for guessing that this was based on Romeo and Juliet!

I promise that though this is based on Romeo and Juliet, there will be HUGE differences.

Enjoy the chapter!

(-Insert disclaimer here-)

* * *

Several important people had shown up for Oroku Saki's party, each one wearing a costume so you could barely tell who was who.

The four turtles snuck up close to the entrance and hid themselves in a bush. They noticed a guard in the entrance who was checking to make sure only people with invitations got in.

"Now what?" Mikey the clown asked. "How do we get in there without an invitation?"

"Simple," Sir Raphael the knight replied. "We knock out the guard when no one's looking and we go in."

"And what do you suppose will happen," Donny the astronaut added. "When Shredder finds out his guard has been knocked out?"

"Don has a point." Said Leo, who was in a Zorro costume. "We need be careful not to let the Shredder know we're here."

"So, how do we get in?" Mikey asked again.

Leo looked at the guard, then got an idea. "Donny, let me see the shell-phone."

Another guard walked up to the entrance. "Hey," He said. "I hate to tell you this, but someone just rear-ended your car."

"What?" The guard shouted. "Take over for me!"

"Will do."

After the first guard ran to the parking lot, the second guard motioned for the turtles to come out of the bushes.

"Thanks Casey." Said Leo. "We owe you one."

"Eh, no need to thank me." Casey replied. "But, if it ain't too much trouble, maybe you could bring me back some o' that fancy food they've probably got in there?"

"Will do Case. Let's go guys."

As Leo and the others went inside, the guard came back. "My car wasn't rear-ended." He said. "It was just fine."

"Really?" Casey asked, trying to sound innocent. "Well I guess it was somebody else's car. I'll go check. See ya!"

Once inside, Leo informed his brothers of their duties. "Raph, Donny, you two see if you can find a way into Shredder's secret laboratory. Mikey and I will stay out here and make sure everything goes okay."

The others agreed. They went their separate ways, Donny and Raph went to find Shredder's lab, Leo to keep an eye on the guards, and Mikey went straight to the buffet table.

Karai, wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono, kept to herself most of the night. She never did like parties, and this one was only made worse by the presence of Scorpio. She had known some jerks in her life, but he was by far the worst!

Karai stood watching the party, and saw Saki talking to the mayor. She also noticed Scorpio flirting with every single girl in the room.

But what really caught her attention was the person wearing what appeared to be a frog-suit under a Zorro costume.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and was shocked to see her face.

"Um… how can I help you?" Leo asked, hoping to keep his identity a secret.

"What are you doing here?" Karai asked, not fooled for a minute by Leo's disguise.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it is you Leonardo. Why are you here?"

"If I told you, would you tell Shredder we're here?"

"…Perhaps."

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"What if I tell my master that you are here anyway?"

"I can't let you do that Karai. I-"

Karai held up her hand to keep Leo quiet. She noticed one of the guards watching them. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

They walked onto the dance-floor. "Why are we doing this?" Leo asked.

"You were beginning to attract attention." Karai answered. "If you and I are dancing, you will look less suspicious."

"Oh, I see. But weren't you ready to blow my cover a minute ago? Why are you helping me now?"

"I made a promise to you, remember? As long as you are not here to attack my master, I must do what I can to help you."

"Oh, well you'll be glad to know this is a reconnaissance mission."

"Reconnaissance?"

"Yeah. We're trying to find out what Shredder's been doing with the alien technology. I don't suppose you'd know what he's planning, would you?"

"No. I do not know what he is planning."

"I didn't think so." Leo saw Mikey pigging out at the buffet table and began to wonder how Donny and Raph were doing.

Donny and Raph had made their way to the lab.

They found plans spread out on a table.

"What is this?" Raph asked.

"These are security specks." Donny replied. "Some kind of science institute. It looks like the Shredder is looking to steal something."

"But what?"

Meanwhile, Mikey continued to eat his fill of party food. Another person walked up as Mikey started slurping some soup.

"I see you are enjoying the buffet." The man in the pirate costume said casually.

"Yup." Mikey replied before slurping more soup. "I really like this soup. What kind is it?"

"Turtle soup, I think."

Mikey immediately spit out the soup and began to rinse his mouth with punch.

Karai and Leo continued to dance, talking all the while.

At first, they talked a little about their masters and their training, then about martial arts in general, then… about nothing in particular.

Soon, they were having the time of their lives.

But then, the band began to play a slow, romantic song.

They looked into each other's eyes, and that's all it took… one look that would change their lives.

They both became a little embarrassed, but a little confused too. Neither one was sure of what had just happened.

Donny and Raph walked up to Mikey, who was still spitting out soup.

"Mikey, what's wrong with you?" Raph demanded. "Are you _tryin'_ to draw attention to yourself?"

But it was too late; Mikey had already drawn attention to himself. From Scorpio.

Scorpio walked up to Saki, who was talking to one of his guests. "Sir," He said. "May I speak to you a moment?"

"Excuse me." Saki said to his guest. As soon as no one was listening Saki spoke to Scorpio. "What is it?"

"I believe there is something you should see. Look over at the buffet table and you'll notice a knight, a clown, and an astronaut who seem to be wearing turtle suits underneath their costumes."

"Turtle suits?" He looked at the table and saw Donny, Raph, and Mikey. "The turtles? How dare they sneak into my home?"

"Don't worry Master; it'll all be taken care of shortly."

Scorpio contacted several Foot ninjas who were in disguise at the party. They heard their orders through their hidden communicators and began making their way towards the buffet table.

Karai noticed this and warned Leo. "You must get your brothers and leave. Now!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"There are several Foot ninja in the room and they are headed straight for your brothers. Get them and leave."

"Wait Karai,"

"What is it?"

"I… I can't help but get the feeling something has happened. But I don't know what."

"There is no time for that Leonardo. Go, quickly!"

Leo knew he had to leave, but he was hesitant for some reason. He finally walked away from Karai and met his brothers at the table. "We have to get out of here. We've been discovered."

"We have?" Mikey asked, finally calming down.

"Yes, or rather, _you_ have. Now let's go."

They turned to leave, but found themselves surrounded by what appeared to be normal guys in costumes. But they knew these weren't ordinary party-goers.

Leo whispered his orders. "On my mark, make a break for the door." The disguised ninjas took a step closer. "Now!"

The turtles jumped over their enemies and ran for the exit. Two ninjas tried to stop them, but Leo, Raph, and Donny simply jumped over them as well. Followed by Mikey who slid underneath them.

They ran outside and made their way up to a nearby rooftop. They stopped when they saw no one was following them.

"Whew! We made it." Said Donny.

"Yeah, but it was a close call." Leo added.

They heard a sound and turned to see 7 Foot ninja behind them. (These were in their normal costumes.)

"Oh, you guys huh?" Said Raph in an irritated tone. "Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll…" He went for his Sais, but they weren't there. "Oh crap."

"We didn't bring our weapons, remember?" Said Mikey.

"Now he tells me."

"What do we do?" Donny asked.

"Only one thing to do." Leo replied. He took off his Zorro cape and threw it over on of the ninjas before kicking him down and running past the rest. "Run!"

You didn't have to tell them twice. They knocked down some of the Foot ninjas and ran as fast as they could. The ninjas recovered and followed them.

They chased them to another rooftop, down to the streets, and around a corner. But when the Foot ninjas got around the corner, all they found was 4 abandoned costumes.

After escaping into a manhole hidden under a truck, the turtles made their way home.

"So," Said Leo. "Did you find anything?"

"We didn't have time to see what Shredder's doing with the alien tech," Donny replied. "But we did learn that he's planning on stealing an experimental Triceraton generator from some science institute. The question is, when and how is he going to do it?"

"We'll find out. And we'll also find out what he's doing with all that tech and stop him!" Then Leo thought to himself. "_But for right now, I'd like to know what happened back there with Karai._"

Meanwhile, Karai was wondering the same thing.

Why did she feel sadness when Leonardo left? Why did she feel sad now? There were many questions, but no answers.

She tried to get her mind off of it. The last thing she needed was for someone to notice her odd behavior.

But someone did notice it. That someone was Scorpio.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being as crappy as the last one. I'm afraid I may be rushing the pairing a bit. I promise the next chapter will be better!

Don't worry about Mikey, that wasn't really turtle soup.

See ya next time. Remember to review!


End file.
